cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Promo Cards
This is the list of all the Cardfight!! Vanguard Promo Cards. *The Cardfight Pack Volumes have total 6 different cards in each pack and sometimes some of the cards have different art of the same cards released in the same pack. *The other Separate Promo Cards release with DVD, Tournament prizes and Manga Volumes or a promotion campaign for the new area they also give out promo cards. See also: *Promo Cards Gallery Japanese Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (KeroKero Ace 2011 January Issue) *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (Pre-Workshop Participation) *PR/0002 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Anime ED CD "Diamond Star☆") *PR/0003 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Anime OP CD "Vanguard") *PR/0004 - Exile Dragon (Weiß Schwarz "To Aru Majutsu no Index II" Trial Decks Initial Prints) *PR/0005 - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Trial Start Cup Participation Prize) *PR/0006 - Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (Vanguard Stadium Tournament Prize) *PR/0007 - Wingal (2011/02/27 Vanguard Stadium Stamp Rally Gift) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire, Alen (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire, Alen (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0010 - Alfred Early (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 1) *PR/0011 - Lion Mane Stallion (KeroKero Ace 2011 May Issue) *PR/0012 - Guraimu (July-September 2011 Beginners Workshop) Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 *PR/0013 - Miru Biru (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0013 - Miru Biru (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) *PR/0014 - Giro (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0014 - Giro (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 *PR/0019 - Omniscience Madonna (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0019 - Omniscience Madonna (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) *PR/0021 - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0021 - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) *PR/0022 - King Seahorse (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0022 - King Seahorse (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) *PR/0023 - High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0023 - High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0025 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Animedia September 2011 Issue) *PR/0026 - Wyvern Strike, Plajury (KeroKero Ace 2011 September Issue) *PR/0027 - Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0028 - Eagle Knight of the Skies (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0029 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Anime ED CD "DREAM SHOOTER") *PR/0030 - Dragonic Waterfall (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 2) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) *PR/0033 - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledgeankylo (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (9) First Prints) *PR/0034 - Gyro Slinger (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (9) First Prints) *PR/0035 - Knowledge Drunkard (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (8) First Prints) *PR/0036 - Purple Trapezist (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (8) First Prints) Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0037 - Cursed Lancer (Anime OP2 CD "Believe in my existence") *PR/0038 - Kungfu Kid, Bolta (Anime ED4 CD "Starting Again") *PR/0039 - Grapeshot Wyvern (KeroKero Ace 2012 January Issue) *PR/0040 - Blaster Keroro (Keroro Land Winter Holidays Issue Vol.38) *PR/0041 - Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Starter Set Blue) *PR/0042 - Flare Whip Dragon (Starter Set Red) Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 *PR/0043 - Triple Dark Armor (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (10) First Prints) *PR/0044 - Darkside Pegasus *PR/0045 - Majin Soldat *PR/0046 - Land Battle Support Type, Enigship (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (10) First Prints) *PR/0047 - Bloody Calf (Anime ED5 CD "Treasure") *PR/0048 - Megacolony Battler B Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0049 - Muscle Hercules (Kero Kero Ace, March 2012 Issue) *PR/0050 - Commander, Garry Gannon *PR/0054 - No Life King, Death Anchor (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 3) *PR/0055 - Coongal (Tokyo International Anime Fair 2012 Visitor Gift) *PR/0056 - Dreadcharge Dragon (CardFight!! Vanguard: Choco Snack) Nendoroid Plus: Cardfight!! Vanguard Grade 01 *PR/0051 - Wyvern Strike, Gunther *PR/0052 - Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga *PR/0053 - Conjurer Mithril Cardfight Pack Vol. 5 *PR/0057 - Brightlance Dragoon *PR/0058 - Rising Phoenix *PR/0059 - Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *PR/0060 - Turboraizer *PR/0061 - Red Magma *PR/0062 - Greed Shade Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0063 - Satellitefall Dragon (Kero Kero Ace June 2012) Issue) *PR/0064 - Blaster Mameshiba (Tokyo International Anime Fair 2012 Stamp Rally Reward) - (©DENTSU INC.) *PR/0065 - Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel *PR/0066 - Cursed Lancer (Alternate Art) *PR/0067 - The Dark Dictator (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 4) *PR/0068 - Dark King of the Pale Moon (Kero Kero Ace July 2012 Issue) Cardfight Pack Vol. 6 *PR/0069 - Battle Sister, Omelet *PR/0070 - Blackmane Witch *PR/0071 - Rumble Gun Dragon *PR/0072 - Flirtatious Succubus *PR/0073 - Cycling Actor *PR/0074 - Beaker Holstein Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0075 - Midnight Bunny *PR/0076 - Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0077 - Stamp Sea Otter (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0078 - Soul Saver Dragon (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0079 - Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (KeroKero Ace November 2012 Issue) *PR/0080 - Spiderman (KeroKero Ace November 2012 Issue) Cardfight Pack Vol. 7 *PR/0081 - Medical Gunner, Hermieres *PR/0082 - Assault Dragon, Circular Spino *PR/0083 - Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki *PR/0084 - Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat *PR/0085 - Battle Siren, Nepheri *PR/0089 - Blaster Blade Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0090 - Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard (Starter Set 2012 Blue) *PR/0091 - Turbulence Dragon (Starter Set 2012 Red) *PR/0092 - Exculpate the Blaster (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 5) *PR/0093 - Crimson Lightning Dragon *PR/0094 - Kumamon *PR/???? - Princess of the Corals, Tethys (First Print Boxes of Monster Collection Maiden of the dragon god shrine) English Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0000EN - Blaster Blade *PR/0001EN - Blaster Blade *PR/0002EN - Wingal (Alternate Art) *PR/0003EN - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave *PR/0004EN - Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon *PR/0005EN - Alfred Early *PR/0006EN - Exile Dragon Cardfight Pack Vol.1 (ENG) *PR/0007EN - Knight of Endurance, Lucan *PR/0008EN - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon *PR/0009EN - King Seahorse Cardfight Pack Vol.2 (ENG) *PR/0010EN - Holy Disaster Dragon *PR/0011EN - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade *PR/0012EN - Knowledge Drunkard Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0013EN - Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (World Championship 2012 Qualifiers participation Award) *PR/0014EN - Dragonic Vanisher (World Championship 2012 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 2 or more fights) *PR/0015EN - Sphere Magus (World Championship 2012 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 4 or more fights) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 (ENG) *PR/0016EN - High Dog Breeder, Seiran *PR/0017EN - Battle Sister, Omelet *PR/0018EN - Blackmane Witch *PR/0019EN - Flirtatious Succubus *PR/0020EN - Cycling Actor *PR/0021EN - Beaker Holstein Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/022EN - Lion Mane Stallion *PR/023EN - Dragonic Waterfall *PR/024EN - Stamp Sea Otter Other *Eternal Wing (Vanguard Radio CD Volume 2) *Takugal Category:Merchandise Category:OCG Category:TCG